The Real World
by Skitter160
Summary: Balmung and Reki have known each other for years, but why did it take Reki getting a girlfriend for Balmung to realize that he loves him? Does not include "The World" as the title implies. Read, review and enjoy. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Real World

Author: Skitter160

Really long author's note: Okay so I know I should not be starting yet another fanfiction, please don't kill me it had to be done. Because I've searched high and low for a Balmung/Reki fanfiction that actually has sex and was very disappointed not to find even one. Sure it's a cute pairing but that does not mean they can't be intimate! Ok off the high horse. Well so I was totally captured by yet another pairing, big surprise there, anyway when I went to find fanfics of them I found all of five. Sorry but that is not enough for me so I decided to write my own, maybe it won't be as cutesy as some, but mine are never not fluffy, but it will be okay I think. Anyway please read review and let me know if I did a good job. Well on with it.

Disclaimer: If I owned it there wouldn't be a need for this would there?

"Balmung the boss wants to see you in his office." A co-worker informed the administrator before continuing on their way.

Logging out Balmung made his way to the top floor, not that he was far from it anyway being two floors below it. As he entered the elevator he saw it was empty and was thankful it wasn't filled with people who would try to chat him up. Looking into the reflective metal of the elevator he studied his looks. He thought he looked quite a lot like his character Blamung of the Azure Sky, but in reality he was almost exactly like him minus the silver hair and costume. When he had designed his character he was not aiming to be different than he already was so it only made sense, but he did not want to use blonde hair in the game. As the elevator stopped he walked out heading to the boss's office. It wasn't often that he was called here, but they were on good terms for the good work he did for them. Stopping at the secretary he let her signal his arrival before going to knock on the door.

"Come in." A booming voice called from inside the office.

Opening the door Balmung stood before the boss who was sitting at his desk looking at a file. Motioning for him to sit the boss handed him the file. "This will be your new assistant." The boss said rather chirpily for a boss. "He may look young but he's capable."

"Young?" Balmung asked opening the file to see a picture of what he believed to a sixteen year old boy. "He doesn't look a day over sixteen." Balmung stated and was a little startled to hear someone clear their throat behind him. Looking back to who it was he was meet with the boy from the picture, though his hair was a little longer and he was wearing a button up shirt with blue jeans that screamed semi-formal. But Balmung couldn't help but smile though the other boy only frowned leaving him to wonder how cute he would be if he smiled.

"Ah Reki!" The boss smiled and Balmung stood. "Balmung this is Reki he's your new assistant."

Bowing politely Balmung smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Reki bowed blushing a bit at the formal greeting. When he stood up he glared a little. "I'm twenty by the way."

"So the file says." Balmung smiled and boss began to talk.

That was years ago. And now the two were working together like they were a perfect team. But that was not the case back then. Back then Reki had not really liked Balmung thinking that he was not what he portrayed and Balmung well he didn't mind.

But today Balmung was confused as to why Reki had betrayed him. He could understand if it had been back then but not now that they were close. But what confused him the most was that he didn't know why he already forgiven him. Was it because he got his job back and was able to work for 'The World' which he loved so much? Was it because he treated that bitch the way she treated others? Or was it something else? He just couldn't think of anything to explain it. Even though it had happened ages ago he still couldn't let it go. Turning over to try to get some sleep he was surprised to see Reki there. 'Oh yea I slept over because of that up coming event we had to plan…But wait why am I in his bed?' Balmung had slept over many times before for work and every time Reki insisted he sleep on the couch as he blushed and mumbled. Balmung never understood why it wasn't like they were different genders. But ignoring the fact he didn't know why Reki was in the bed he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was like an angel when he slept, he had noticed this before when he woke before him the other times he slept over. But he never had been so close and before he knew it he was reaching out to touch his hair.

"Shinichi?" Reki muttered stirring in his sleep as he began to sit up.

"I'm here." Balmung was happy that Reki was calling him by his real name, it wasn't as if Balmung was bad but it was a name reserved for those close to him and it had been quite awhile since Reki had uttered it.

Opening his eyes slowly Reki frowned. "Sorry to sneak into the bed but my sister came to hide from her ex-boyfriend and I couldn't offer her the bed so I gave her the couch."

"It's quite alright Reki." Shinichi smiled that's when he noticed that Reki had barely any space and had himself squished against the wall. Suddenly he pulled him close. "Don't do that. Don't push yourself into the wall. After all this is your bed."

Reki blushed a bright red as his heart beat fast and loud as Shinichi lay mere inches from him but he was already falling back asleep and was unable to move as he drifted off.

Smiling Shinichi as he watched Reki sleep for a bit before he himself feel asleep. It was sometime around six in the morning when he woke to being kicked out of bed. Looking up at the bed he saw Reki taking up the whole bed with his pajama shirt half way up his chest and for some reason he found he wanted to see the rest but shaking his head he got up and grabbed the some of the spare clothes he kept there for nights such as last night and headed for the shower. As he opened the door he was greeted by a girl wearing only a towel that looked a lot like Reki and she screamed as he slammed the door shut. "I'm sorry." He through the door and Reki came running to the hall to see what had happened.

"What happened?" He asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes and saw his friend in front of the wash room holding clothes. "Shinichi?"

'Whoa he's so cute…' Shinichi thought as he watched Reki rub his eyes and heard the sweet way he muttered his name. But before he could say anything the door opened this time fully dressed wearing a pink dress. Bowing Shinichi apologized.

"It's my fault as well." She bid him raise. "I didn't even consider my brother had company." She blushed as she looked at the handsome man before her. "So who is this Reki?" She asked looking at her brother.

"This is…" Reki started but was interrupted by Shinichi.

"I'm Balmung your brother's boss, we were working late into the night so I stayed over." He smiled his eyes never leaving Reki who was still sleepily rubbing his eyes and looking really cute in his somewhat oversized pajamas.

"I'm Shori." The sister smiled at him as she finally got his attention. "I'm Reki's older sister." She blushed a little under his steady gaze.

"May I please use the bath now?" Balmung asked almost ignoring her desire to talk to him.

"Uh sure. I'll go make breakfast." She smiled and headed to the kitchen followed by the sleepy Reki.

"Reki…" Balmung whispered and Reki turned to look at him giving him a curious look when he was pulled towards him. "Get some more sleep." He said pushing him towards the bedroom.

"But…" Reki started to protest but was given a glare. "I can't." He sighed. "I need to help Shori in the kitchen or else she'll start a fire again." He sighed remembering the last time he allowed her to cook alone.

"I see." Balmung said through tight lips before smiling. "You've got quite the kick." He said randomly only to receive a curious look. "I think my back side still hurts from landing on the floor this morning." He smirked to see Reki blush a brilliant red bowing quickly and apologizing. "It's fine. You know you're rather cute when you're asleep." Balmung accidentally let slip and turned towards the door again and just then his sister called for him the kitchen.

Reki stood there for a moment not believing what his boss had just said but he brushed it off as Balmung smiled at him like nothing had been said.

"Shori-san is calling you." He said and he entered the bathroom not watching as Reki left but he could hear him yelling at his sister from the bath. It was the first time he had heard him raise his voice, but with what he was dealing with he was sure Reki didn't have a lot of choice as he heard things like "the water's boiling over" "NO don't put carrots in miso" "watch the tea pot" and so on and so on. 'She must really not know how to cook.' He thought relaxing for a bit. 'I wonder why I told him that.' Balmung thought about how he had Reki about being kicked out of bed and being cute. 'I really shouldn't have told him, but that cute shade of red he turned was worth it.' Balmung thought about his main problem as he dried off. 'Maybe I forgave him because he's so cute?' But dismissing that idea he hit on the real reason. 'Maybe because I care about him…Yeah that might actually be right, I really don't want to be the cause of his pain.' With that decided on he let the thought slip away before he could realize it's real meaning. When he entered the kitchen Shori and Reki were sitting at the table waiting on him and talking/fighting.

"You really should give her a chance." Shori was saying and Reki sighed shaking his head. "Come on it's just a date!" Shori frowned at the way Reki seemed disinterested. "What it's not like you're seeing anyone!" She shot.

"You're right but I'm not sure…" Reki was giving her a look that screamed 'I'm in love with someone' as he was answering but was cut off from actually saying it.

"Balmung-san." Shori smiled and waved at the food. "I've made plenty of food."

"Don't you mean we?" Reki shook his head he already knew his sister was stricken by Balmung.

"Why don't you give the girl a try?" Blamung suggested surprising both of them and even himself when he felt a little pang at the suggestion.

"I guess…" Reki said softly as they began to eat, which much to Balmung's surprise hurt him but little did he know that it devastated Reki.

As they ate Balmung couldn't stop thinking about Reki going on a date with some no body. 'But didn't I suggest it? So why am I so against it now?' He thought about what he had decided on in the bath. 'I don't want him hurt, I care for him…' Balmung suddenly realized what he had meant and he couldn't bring himself to look at Reki. 'How does he feel about me?'

Shori somehow picked up on this but said nothing as breakfast went on though it was obvious to her brother that she was scheming something. As breakfast was finished she demanded Reki take a bath and get dressed.

"Are you sure you'll be fine cleaning up alone?" Reki questioned.

"She'll be fine I'll help her." Balmung smiled and Reki nodded heading towards the bath.

"You really hurt him." Shori said softly as soon as he was out of earshot causing Balmung to look at her with a very confused expression. "He's in love with you." She said simply and was surprised to see him blush. "You didn't notice?" She laughed.

"No…I never knew." Balmung thought about what he would do if Reki were a girl but all he could think of was the unromantic relationship with the bitch to go off of and he really didn't want to screw this up.

"So what are you gonna do? I know you love him too." Shori said stated as she cleared the table.

"I don't know…What should I do?" Balmung asked and she gave him a strange look until he explained. "I haven't been with someone I loved in a long time." He frowned and she laughed at how cute he looked.

"Well you should start with asking him on a date…I'm sure I don't need to tell you the one place he's always wanted to go…" Shori said over her shoulder while doing the dishes.

"No no you don't." It was common knowledge the one place Reki really wanted to go was Kaleidoscope, a really fancy restaurant that was new to Tokyo. Balmung began calculating a plan to ask Reki out but soon had to help Shori and was unable to think about it as he tried to prevent her from hurting herself or ruin the food she was preparing for Reki's lunch.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely." Reki smiled as he walked into the kitchen seeing Balmung holding a bento.

Balmung handed it to Reki and Shori took the cue to leave. "Here me and Shori-san made this for you." He smiled and was truly happy to see Reki smile at him.

"Well we need to be heading out." Reki smiled as he accepted the bento and they headed out. It was a quiet ride to work, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything just normal they really didn't talk much in the car.

As they pulled into the parking lot Balmung looked at Reki as he turned off the car. "Reki.." He started but found it hard to ask as he had planned on so instead he did it more demandingly. "I'd like to take you to Kaleidoscope, would you go with me?"

"But isn't that like a date?" Reki stuttered a bright blush gracing his cheeks.

"It is if you agree to come." Balmung said softly his hand reaching up to touch his cheek lightly only to be surprised to feel him lean into the touch even though his face was a brighter red. "So will you?"

"Yes, but on one condition." Reki smiled. "You thank my sister."

"How did you know?" Balmung went to withdraw his hand but found it held there by Raki's.

"I have good hearing." He smirked as he kissed Balmung's hand. "She's right I do love you…." He hid part of his face for a second before he felt soft lips upon his own. "Shinichi…" He whispered softly as their lips parted.

"Consider that a prelude to our date love." Shinichi smiled at him a moment and was about to steal yet another kiss until a car pulled up beside them and he remembered where they were and he found a little blush graced his cheeks. "We should get to work…." He said quietly and they got out. "I'll message you the details." He told him as they walked towards the office, he was more than half tempted to grab Reki's hand but thought better of it at the way he was already a bright red.

'I'll meet you after work and we'll head to Kaleidoscope.' The message read and Reki touched his lips remembering their brief kiss in the car not that he hadn't been thinking about it all day. For once he couldn't wait until the work day ended and he could leave.

********************************

Okay so it's not what I was aiming for but it works, I mean look at that fluff!!!!! Anyway this was supposed to be a one-shot but since when have I ever listened to me about such things? So yeah it will have at least one more chapter…crosses fingers at least I hope so. Well my high horse has yet to be lowered so expect the M rating to kick in next chapter. Well please review and all that see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Ok so I took my sweet time in updating, nothing new there… No a new thing would be updating in a timely manner. Anyway it was harder to write this part than I would have thought because they are so cute… But since I was on a high horse, I'm certainly not gonna fall off and break my neck.

It was about five minutes after he had gotten off work and Balmung was headed to his car, when he ran into the bitch.

"Hi Shinichi," For some reason she felt she was entitled to call him that. "How are you? Are you free tonight?"

Reki stopped just around the corner from them as he heard her loud voice addressing his boss. 'I knew it…It's too good to be true.' He thought as he heard her ask if his boss was free but he was not expecting the answer she was given.

"Actually I do have plans." Shinichi snapped. "And you are not to address me in a such a manner, to you I am either _Balmung of the Azure Sky _or_ Balmung-san_, you are never to address to me by my first name again." His glare as he addressed her was cold enough to freeze and fierce enough to scald.

"…" She was so shocked she just stood there mouth half agape as Shinichi moved around her towards the corner Reki had vacated after the outburst.

Arriving at the car he saw Reki leaning against it a small smile on his lips as he looked at the sky thoughtfully. "You know Shinichi I think we probably need to put on some of our best clothes before going to Kaleidoscope, I heard they don't let you in with out a suit and tie." He said in a thoughtful voice as Shinichi approached.

"You're wrong." Shinichi joined him leaning against the car also looking up at the sky as he placed his hand over Reki's. "I called them during work to make sure and there are no such restrictions. And they ensured me there are not." He smiled looking at Reki who was already looking at him.

"If you say so." He smiled pushing himself from the car and heading to the door and opening it. "So we're going now?" He asked looking over at Shinichi as he got in the driver's seat.

"Unless you want to do something else first." Shinichi smiled softly his eyes raking in every line of his Reki's body. He noticed he was a little nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard you talking with her…" Reki blushed looking away. "It made me happy that you stood up to her."

Smiling the tall blonde ran a hand over Reki's cheek. "I love you." Leaning over he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, a hand caressing his cheek as he pulled back.

The smaller blonde blushed but instead of letting the taller one's face get too far from his he moved up connecting their lips again whispering against them. "I love you too." He felt a tongue darting out and caressing his lower lip begging entrance. Pulling back he smiled as he pointed to the building. "I don't think we should be doing this here."

"Your point being?" The taller blonde asked leaning down to kiss the smaller blonde's soft lips. "I'm not sure I care right now. You think I can really resist when you're the one that kissed me?"

Blushing the smaller blonde smirked against the taller one's lips. "I'm okay with it if you are." He gasped feeling Shinichi's hand running up his side and the other one tangling in the hair on the back of his neck pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Moaning just a little he wrapped his arms around his boss kissing back a little fiercer and pulling him down and closer to him.

Moving his hands up under Reki's shirt his fingers explored the soft skin beneath them climbing farther up pushing the shirt up as he went. Finally needing air he pulled back looking at the flushed blonde beneath him smiling in a very happy way.

"Shinichi" Reki whimpered as rough fingers slid up his chest teasing his already hardening nipples pinching one and rubbing small circles around the other. He flushed as his eyes met with his boss's face, a smile on his lips just before he dipped down to the small protruding nipples that his fingers were still teasing running his tongue over one slowly as he looked up at Reki's flushed face, his eyes half lidded as his mouth tried to hold back his moan and his back arched a little into the touch.

There was a knock on the window and Reki blushed pushing his boss off of him and lowering his shirt quickly. Getting back into his seat Blamung's expression showed how pissed he was for being interrupted. He did not look at all pleased as he looked out his window to see the one he hated most, that bitch had once again ruined a good moment for him. Rolling down the window he growled. "What?"

"Balmung-san…Oh I was just…" She glared at him as she realized what they had been doing, she hadn't been able to see it because of the tinted windows. "I see so is this your date?" She asked the venom oozing from her voice.

"I told you I have plans." Shinichi growled glaring at her hoping she would disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I see that." She sneered. "I would have thought that I was more to your liking than he was." She glared at Reki and was surprised when he glared back.

Shinichi was glaring at her and about to protest that he never loved her sorry ass but was cut off from his thoughts as he heard Reki.

"I would never have guessed you could stoop so low." Reki said quietly.

"Hmph." She turned on her heel and stalked away.

"I'm sorry." Shinichi said softly as he rolled up the window.

"What for?" Reki looked at him curiously.

"I.. I didn't get to tell her off, just so you know she is wrong." He leaned over kissing Reki's soft lips lightly. "I really do love you."

"I know." Reki said kissing him back chastely. "But we better be going you made a reservation for six right?"

"Oh yeah." Shinichi kissed him one last time before starting the car and drove them to the restaurant. Upon arrival he was surprised to see the place packed. "I didn't think this place got this much business." He told Reki as he pulled into one of the few spots.

Reki just smiled as he got out of the car waiting for his boss to follow him before walking towards the building. It was rather plain and uneventful to look at really, but approaching the doors they could see inside was swirling with colors. "Ready?" Reki asked and received a nod before pushing open the door. They gasped as they took in the swirling circle of colors behind the register. Smiling brightly before it stood a young girl the colors bouncing around over her skin.

"Welcome. Do you have a reservation?" She smiled sweetly at them noting how they were holding hands.

"Yes." Shinichi approached her pulling Reki along by his hand. "It should be under Balmung." He smiled softly at her and waiting for her to find the reservation.

"Ah yes for the Colors Room." She smiled as she grabbed two menus leading them to the room they would be in. Looking around they notice the floor was shined so much you could see yourself in it, well could have if there weren't colors reflecting brightly off it.

Looking over at his new boyfriend Shinichi was delighted to see the look of wonderment and happiness on his face. Leaning to his ear he whispered softly into it. "What do you think?" There was a soft music playing in the background it was classical which was quite refreshing.

"I really like it." He smiled kissing his boyfriend's cheek quickly before the waitress turned to them and opened a door leading them into a room where a few tables sat, they were all different colors and the floor was shined just like the main room but the walls were of mixing colors and designs. She lead them to their table instructing them that a waiter would be with them shortly.

Looking over the menus they looked up at each other. "Do you think their portion sizes are a little too big?" Shinichi asked frowning. He had see a dish that would feed two of him as one entrée.

"We could share?" Reki frowned he couldn't eat all of it either.

"Actually that is the main plan of our eating experience." The waiter smiled. "Well at least in this room. Each room has a different style of menu, it was all our owner's idea. But most of the customers seem to like it." He smiled politely. "My name is Armon I'll be your waiter today. Can I get your drinks for you?" He was a tall and slender man he looked friendly.

"I'll have the mango tea." Reki smiled and look over at the smiling Shinichi, they both loved mangos even though they did not get to have too many of them.

"I'll have the same." Shinichi smiled looking back at the menu as Armon walked away. "What do you want to share then?"

"I'm not sure." Reki looked over the menu again. "I think having different menus for every room is kind of odd." He frowned looking at the dumplings servicing size.

"I think it's actually very interesting." Shinichi smiled, he had actually known about that before but did not want to let on that he had. "The dumplings look good ne?" He asked as he watched his date.

"Yeah." Reki smiled widely as they talked a little more waiting for Armon to return with their drinks. It didn't take long and their order was put in. "So we still have work to finish do you want to come to my place to do it?"

"…" Shinichi looked over at Reki and saw the slight blush on his cheeks and put a hand over his. "How about mine?" He smirked as Reki blushed a brilliant red. "We don't have to do anything not work related." He whispered squeezing his hand feeling the heat coming from it. It was then that their waiter arrived clearing his throat lowly but not saying anything more as he set their shared plate down smiling as he walked away.

"…" Reki blushed pulling his hand back to get his fork. "This looks good." He smiled slightly as he took in the sight of the rather huge dumplings and the sheer amount of them made his eyes bulge. "Do you really think we can eat all of these?" He asked looking up at Shinichi to see him already stabbing a dumpling and taking it to his mouth.

"Yeah." He smiled taking a large bite out of the dumpling. "This is good." He said swallowing. "Try it." He encouraged Reki who was still staring at him.

"I forgot how much you can eat." Reki smiled taking a dumpling and tasting it. 'He's right this is great!' He thought as the amazing flavor of their cooking filled his senses. It was worth ordering this if it tasted this good he thought he could eat even more than normal. Looking up at Shinichi again he couldn't help the smile from creeping over his face.

"Reki…" Shinichi frowned slowing down a little. "You're not eating."

"Oh… Sorry." Reki blushed eating a little more of the dumpling on his fork his eyes still lingering on his boss. "So who's paying?" He asked thinking about how much money he currently had on him.

"I am." Shinichi smiled as he finished his portion of the meal, which was actually over half. We he determined that Reki was about at his limit he called over their waiter and asked for a to go box as well as the receipt. It was a few minutes later and they were headed back out to the car. The drive to his apartment was a quiet one and as they headed towards the building they walked side by side.

"Shinichi…" Reki was walking beside him a blush on his face as he was about to ask to hold hands but before he could finish his sentence he felt a hand slipping around his own.

"Don't worry Reki." Shinichi smiled over at him. "We don't have to…"

"I want to." Reki cut him off blushing as he did so. "I'm just a little nervous." He admitted as they entered the apartment. It was the same as it was the first time he had come over, well except maybe a few editions of new trinkets. The door was closing behind him as his boss entered.

"Don't worry so much." Shinichi whispered pulling the younger man to him wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. His lips brushing over Reki's as he pulled him closer his hands moving slowly over his back and steadily moving lower.

"Shinichi…" Reki whispered against his lips as he opened up for him wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him further into the kiss tasting the caverns of his mouth. Finally in need of air he pulled back a little looking up into his boyfriend's face. "Shinichi" He whimpered just a little as the hands found his ass squeezing and pulling their hips together.

"Reki…" Shinichi looked at him with lust in his eyes as he squeezed a little harder brining a hand up to slip under his shirt caressing his stomach while slowly lifting the shirt to reveal bits of skin. Leaning down he recaptured his lips his hand reaching the already pert nipples softly running over them causing his captive to moan into their kiss his hips pushing harder against him. Chuckling he moved slowly towards his ear whispering. "Do you want me to take you?" He nibbled the ear lobe a little as Reki clung to his shirt while trying to unbutton it but failing.

"Please…" Reki whimpered as Shinichi lifted his shirt over his head pulling at his shirt finally getting it open and causing the buttons to either break or fly off but neither seemed to care as they pressed their chests together moaning as their heated skin came in contact.

"Reki…" Shinichi moved quickly to pin him to the wall pressing his hips forwards grinding their erections together as his hand slipped down towards Reki's pants unfastening the button as quickly as he could while Reki clung to his neck panting against the feelings going through his whole body as the one he loved caressed his skin. Releasing his lover's hard cock Shinichi smirked as he ran his hand across the bare flesh while nibbling his lover's neck. "We should take this to the bedroom." He whispered against his ear.

"I think we're fine right here." Reki captured his boss's lips as his hands fumbled with his pants only managing to get them half undone before squirming as he felt an intrusion in his back side. Seeing the look of discomfort cross Reki's face Shinichi stopped his fingers. "Don't stop." Reki whimpered. "I want you inside me."

Smirking Shinichi turned his lover to face the wall finishing his preparations quickly and whispering into his ear. "Are you sure your ready?" But without waiting for an answer began pushing inside stopping often to allow for adjustment. "I love you Reki…" Instead of an answer he felt hips pushing back at him and without a second thought he thrust forward drawing forth a loud moan.

"Shinichi…" Reki cried his body shaking and his heart trembling wanting to scream his love for this man but afraid of being heard he bit his arm to muffle to his moans.

Seeing this Shinichi pulled his face towards him devouring his mouth in a searing kiss. "Don't hold it in. I want to hear you wanting me." He thrust again over and over bringing forth delicious moans from the man he wanted.

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed for awhile right?" Shinichi looked over at Reki who was struggling to get out of bed.

"Why not?" He cringed as a pain spasm hit him from his ass.

"That's why not. Don't worry though I put in for us while you were sleeping." Shinichi pulled him down onto the bed pulling him closer. "Just relax and take it easy." He kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Reki smiled into his shoulder not wanting to admit how happy he was that his boss had thought ahead.

Fini

A/N: Yeah…. Really really really long time….. OH WELL I FINISHED IT AT LEAST! So please R&R if you don't hate don't hate my guts by now for making you wait on every story I every write.


End file.
